To be or not to be
by Henry Fitzroy's Girl
Summary: This is a continuation of All Hallows Eve as this story is set 2 weeks after Vicki is turned. This is also a crossover story with Moonlight. Please R
1. Vicki's Story

**To be or not to be**

**Chapter 1**

**Vicki's change**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary: **This story takes place 2 weeks after Vicki is turned. Mike still knows nothing only Coreen and Henry know the truth that Vicki is a Vampire. This is my first cross – over story so please be kind R&R .

As the morning progressed Coreen sat at her desk surfing the net and chatting with friends when a tall dark handsome man walked in.

"Hi can I help you?" she asked as he smiled

"Hi I'm looking for Vicki Nelson" He said as he looked at Coreen and smiled.

"She is in here" She said as she got up and he followed her.

"Vicki there is someone here to see you" Coreen said as she opened the door to my office.

"Let him in" I said as I sat looking out the window

"Hi you must be Ms. Nelson" He said as he entered and smiled.

"You are?" I asked as I looked at him with a smile

"I am Mick St. John" He said as he entered and sat down.

"Nice to meet you" I said as I watched him carefully "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone" He said as he watched me closely.

"Who may I ask are you looking for?" I asked as I watched and listened for his heart beat.

"Actually I'm looking for you as I am a friend of Henry Fitzroy" He said as he listened to my breathing.

"Are you…" I asked as he cut me off

"Yes I am Henry has asked me to help in training you as well I can be out during the day like you" He said as he watched me.

"Ok well this will be interesting" I said as I sat back in my chair.

"Vicki do you want a coffee or something as I am going to run to Starbucks and grab a coffee" Coreen said as she poked her head into the office.

"Sure I would love a coffee" I said as she hurried off to the coffee shop. "So when do we start?" I smiled as I looked at him.

"We should start tomorrow as I have a feeling Henry will want to talk to us both tonight" Mick said as Coreen came back to the office with three coffees.

"Here you go Vicki" Coreen said as she handed me my coffee "Here Mick I didn't know what to get you so I just got a black coffee and got the cream and sugar on the side."

"Thank you Coreen that was very kind of you" He said as he smiled

"No problem" She said as she left the office and went back to her desk.

"Does she know that you're a vampire?" He asked as he watched me sip my drink slowly

"yes she does know and she wasn't that surprised as she figured it would happen sooner or later as I was turned immortal before i was turned into a vamp" I said as I sat back in my chair "Yes I can still taste coffee an some food but i don't prefer it"

Later that night Mick and I are back at the condo and Henry is waking up "Good morning Baby" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him.

"Good morning" Henry said as he sat up slowly "Who else is here?"

"Mick St. John" I said as I went to stand and instead he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked as we broke from the kiss.

"Anything you want" He said as he got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed.

"Hmm mm…" I said as I looked out at Mick "There are many things we could do"

"Like what?" Mick asked as we exited the bedroom.

"We could check out that new club down in the entertainment district" I said as I looked out the window at the city lights.

"True sounds good to us" Both Mick and Henry said.

"Now what to wear tonight?" I asked myself as I went into the bedroom and closed the doors. I walked t the closet and pulled out the outfit Coreen gave me "This will work."

20min later

I walk out of the bedroom in a black mini skirt, black garter belt, black corset, fishnet stockings, and black 4inch stiletto knee high boots with black eye shadow black mascara and my hair in a ponytail.

"So what do you boys think?" I asked as I walked out of the bedroom.

"Wow you look good Vicki" Mick said as he walked around me.

"So are you boys going to change as well?" I asked as I looked at Henry then Mick.

"Yes of coarse" Mick said as he looked at Henry "I don't really have anything to wear if were going out"

"Don't worry I have stuff you can wear" Henry said as he walked into his room with Mick to show him the clothes.

20 min later

The boys came out of the bedroom Henry was in a pair of black jeans and a muscle shirt Mick was wearing the same thing they both looked very good.

"You both look sexy" I said as they walked out and smiled.

"We ready to go? Henry asked as he looked at both me and Mick

"We're ready" Both Mick and I said as I grabbed my jacket and the boys did the same.

As we left the condo and headed to the parking garage there were a lot of odd looks from older women and some men as I was being escorted by two men into the elevator. As we exited the elevator and headed to the car "So where is this club exactly" Mick asked

"John and Richmond" I said as we all got into the car.

"So what exactly is the plan test Vicki see if she can handle being around all the humans?" Mick asked as we exited the parking garage and headed onto Spadina.

"In a way yes as she seems to handle herself well when she is at work but what is she is out late at night?" Henry asked as he looked at me.

"You should realize by now that i can handle myself as it has been 2 weeks since it happened and I honestly love it" I said as i smiled showing a bit of my fangs.

**To be Continued **


	2. Henry's Story

**Chapter 2**

**Henry's story**

Summary: Please R&R

"We know you can handle yourself but that's not the reason we're testing you" I said as I looked at her while she fixed her make-up "Were almost there"

"Good hopefully there isn't a long..... never mind" She said as we pulled up to the club and the line was around the corner.

"Where are we going to park?" Mick asked as we drove past the club.

"Just down the street" I said as we pulled into a Green P parking lot. "were only going to be here for an hour or two"

"Lets go" Vicki said as we all got out of the car.

We arrive at the club the bouncer lets us in right away without even I.D checking Vicki. "So this is the new club it really does not look different" I said as we walked to the bar " Shot of tequila please"

"No problem and for the lady?" The bartender asked

"Same" She said as she sat down beside me.

"I will have the same as well" Mick said as the song Into the night was played.

"Lets dance" She says as she finishes the shot and takes my hand.

We danced for a while then Vicki stared to get migraine so we stopped she smiled as we waled back to the bar where Mick was sitting and chatting with the bartender.

"So do you two want to get going?" Mick asked as he looked around.

"We should soon as the sun comes up in 2 hours" I said as we started walking towards the door.

"So I guess we will be starting my training Mick?" Vicki asked as we walked outside.

"Yes we will" Mick said

"Do you want my jacket Vicki?" I asked as I looked at Vicki.

"No I'm good" She said as we walked to the car.

20 min later we arrived at the condo.

"So we have an hour and a half before the sun comes up I think i will get some rest before we start training" Vicki said as we entered the condo.

"Good idea" Both Mick and I said as we walked to the couch.

"I will see you both tonight" I said as I walked into the bedroom and shut the doors.

To Be Continued.

M.C. Please let me know what you think i know this was a little short but there is a lot going into the next chapter. If you have any ideas please let me know


	3. First day of Training

Chapter 3

First day of Training

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas.

Summary: Please R&R

Its now 9am Henry is sleeping Mick and I are awake trying to figure out how we will start training as its not that sunny outside which is good as that means we don't have to worry as much about burning if were out in the sun for too long.

"So I think we should practice your fighting skills as those seem to be the only skills you need to train" Mick said as he looked out the window onto Front and Spadina.

"Alright so were do we go to practice as we need somewhere that we wont really been seen by the general public." I said as i got up and walked to the window as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Mice said as I picked up the phone.

"Hi Mike whats wrong?" I asked as i walked over to the couch.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you had anything planned for today?" He asked

"I'm actually busy today" I said.

"Alright well call me if you have any free time" Mike said

"Sure" I said I Hung up the phone.

"That was your old partner Mike?" Mick asked as he looked at me.

"Yea that was him" I said. "So we should go to High Park as its not that used and I have the keys to Henry's Jaguar"

"Alright but I'm driving" Mick said as he took the keys. "Did you want to change before we go or no?"

"Yes I will be right back" I said as I went into the bedroom and changed into my Yoga gear. "I'm ready"

So we head to High Park it takes 20min to get there. We find a shady place to park and get out its now 12noon. "I think we should start with some basic kick boxing skills" Mick says.

"Alright sounds good" I said as I started to walk to where we were going.

"So have you had any training at all?" Mick asked.

"No as I have been working a lot with Henry" I said as we started.

We practised for 4 hours when the park started to become busy with kids we knew it was time for us to leave. "So where do you want to go now?" Mick asked

"We could head back to the apartment as I'm sure Coreen is curious to know where I am as I never bothered to mention I would be taking the day off" I said as we walked back to the car. It took us 45min to drive back to the condo as its now rush hour.

"So where have you been?" Coreen asked as we walked into the apartment

"Working with Mick" I said as we walked into the living room and sat down. "Where's Mike?"

"He said he would be here in a few hours he is on a case" Coreen said as she followed "So how was training?"

"It was good Vicki is a quick learner" Mick said as Henry walked out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Hunny" I said as I got up and walked over to him and kissed him.

"Morning" He said as he he kissed me back and we walked over to the couch. "So more training or relax tonight?"

" Relax tonight" I said as I sat on his lap as he nuzzled and bit my neck. "Mmmmmmmm"

"You enjoy being bitten?" Both Coreen and Mick asked

"Yes I do as it's an erotic thing" I said after Henry kissed me.

"Wow I never would have thought" Coreen said as she smiled and sat on the couch beside Mick as there was a knock at he door.

"Who is it?" Mick asked as he got up to answer the door.

"Its Mike" He said as Mick opened the door.

"How are you" I asked as Mike walked into the apartment.

"I'm good who is this?" He asked as he was referring to Mick.

"This is my friend Mick st. John he came up from L.A. For a little vacation as he is also a vampire" Henry said as I got up off his lap.

"What are those marks on your neck Vicki?" Mick asked as he was looking at the bite marks.

"There bite marks Mike" I said as Henry kissed he again.

"You actually let Henry feed on you?" Mike asked

"Yes I do let him feed on me from time to time" I said as I walked to the window.

"Hmm...." Mike looked around at Coreen then Mick then Henry then Me "So what have you been up to?"

"Not that much I have been feeling a little sick lately" I said.

**M.C. **This chapter is a little short as i was having writers block so if you have any ideas for the next chapter plz feel free to leave a message.


End file.
